


Christmas One-Shots

by Sirianna123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123





	1. Chapter 1

The person that invited tall shelves had to be an eternal guest on Santa's 'Naughty' list glaring at golden thunderbolt Christmas lights that were only on that highest shelf. If not the inventor of tall surface based furniture then the employee who put it there. Would it be worth asking for help from shop assistants? People who could be found at this rather popular shop he frequented and that remembered him? No. 

Nishinoya Yuu was starting to lose faith in Christmas miracles when he saw HIM. The Tall and handsome guy he has never meet in his life. A very tall and handsome man. "HI!" Noya greeted the guy who jumped from sudden vocal assault. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but you look tall, sooooo... I was wondering if you'd help me get those Christmas lights?" he asked giving the guy biggest smile ever and really trying not to hit on him.

"O..o..okay?"

Yuu wasn't paying much attention after that. All his attention was focused on long hair tied in a messy bun. And did he see a beard? 'Hello God it's me, Noya, thank you for high shelves.'

"Umm... sorry?" Tall and Handsome asks breaking Noya from his fantasies. "You okay?"

"Yes!" Noya shouts making stranger jump a bit. "Thanks a lot!" he ads, and before he can stop himself stammers "Would you like to... go for a coffee with me? As thanks for the help?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi never cooked. Correction almost never. He could make coffee and boil water and make sandwiches without cutting his fingers. And he was fine with it. At least till his first Christmas with his boyfriend when said boyfriend had to stay longer at work. Kei didn't have to cook, they agreed to cook later, together.

Kei always cooked, knowing that Yamaguchi couldn't cook to save his life. Mysteriously baking, however, was a completely different thing for both of them. While Kei couldn't make even the simplest sugar cookies, Yamaguchi often found himself absentmindedly making cupcakes for at least forty people.

But today he got himself into 'battle' with actual cooking. And cooking was winning. Making him wrinkle his nose and wonder if it was too late to give up, hide whatever ingredients he could hide and pretend he had no idea what happened to their fridge when Kei came back from work....

"Tadashi?" speak of the devil, tall blonde snuck behind him, "I have no idea what you're cooking but it smells delicious," Kei says kissing Tadashi's cheek.

"You just want a cake after," Tadashi pouted.

"How about I finish here and you make some cake for us?" Kei proposed with another kiss?"

"...yes..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Iwa-chan~ I thought we established it. I'm sitting by the window," Oikawa pouted as Iwaizumi made an attempt to sit by the window.

"You said you wanted the window seat on the way BACK, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi sighed, making no effort to move.

Oikawa only pouted harder, "You're going to read the whole way anyway, let me sit by the window, Iwa-chan."

"And you're going to sleep," Iwaizumi argued back to what Oikawa muttered something that sounded like 'no, I won't' but he could be as well asking for mild bread. "Of course you are, just sit down, you're being a nuisance."

"Then let me sit by the window, I wanna watch the views."

"With how fast those go you won't see a thing," Iwaizumi sighed, it was going to be a painful trip. "Fine, will you stop complaining if I switch seats with you?"

"YAY! My Iwa-chan is the best," Oikawa cheered as Iwaizumi stood up to change seats.

"Just sit down, Crappykawa," Iwaizumi sighed.

Soon enough they were on their way to Miyagi from Tokyo for Christmas. Ever since Oikawa proposed it a week ago, along with the idea of telling their families about their relationship. Iwaizumi already expected to be the one doing most of explaining with offended by something Oikawa in the background. *sigh*

About half an hour later Oikawa was asleep on Hajime's shoulder annoying his boyfriend even further. "I'll have to punch him later," Iwaizumi promised himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Futakuchi had a problem. A really serious, nearly ten centimetres taller problem with next to no personality. "Christmas sucks," he complained walking past yet another useless to him shop. 

What would Aone like for Christmas? Asking was useless, he'd probably say that he doesn't need a present and get Kenji the best present ever. What a pain, sitting at home and eating sour gummies would be so much better. The only worst thing that could happen was bumping into someone he knew. He really hoped he won't bump into anyone he knows, or who knows Aone. Karasuno's shrimpy would be one of the worst people to bump into.

Back to presents... "Maybe a shirt? But would they even have one in Takanobu's size," Kenji complained tightening his scarf... Wait... "SCARF!" she shouted getting a glare from some mothers walking their children home. But he didn't care, it was a genius idea. Aone did say something about losing his scarf at last practice, and not having time to go get a new one yet. It was perfect.

Ignoring angry glares he ran towards the only store he knew scarves could be bought at.

"I... need... a scarf," Futakuchi breathed from the door, all dignity be damned, apart from some part-timers, there was no one else in the shop.

"A-any specifics?" one of the part-timers asked in shock staring at Futakuchi.

For a moment Futakuchi just breathed heavily. "Warm, and long, and blue," he breathed finally standing straight and freaking the part-timer even more with his height.

Just fifteen minutes later he left the store to get some packaging Aone would like.


	5. Chapter 5

Ennoshita only wanted to clean the house and put up some Christmas decorations and go back to cooking. He could always include kicking his Ryu and his friends out if they were too much of a nuisance. But to his surprise Ryu was silent. No friends were around something about them being busy. It was all a bit suspicious. And could have everything to do with mistletoe appearing in most random places in the house.

Mistletoes weren't much of a problem, what they were was annoying, and could not continue for the whole day or till Ryu would get bored with it. It could take a while... "Ugh," Ennoshita groaned seeing three more mistletoes in the living room. It was going to be a long day...

About an hour late...

Taking down twelfth mistletoe he decided to cut the chase. "Tanaka Ryunnosuke, stop this nonsense, now. I don'..." he was cut off by a kiss from said boyfriend. That was... a good thing, after all that running around and removing mistletoe from literally every spot it could be placed in their not too big but also not too small apartment. A good thing that made him nearly forget what annoyed him so much.

"Stop hanging those all over the place, by the door will be enough," Chikara instructed lightly smacking Ryu on the shoulder.

"Okay, Noya and Asahi will come by later," Ryu informed hanging the thing.

"Even more reason to hang it there."


	6. Chapter 6

Coming home from classes on a cold December day, Issei was only ready to drink hot coffee and hide under a blanket until Hana came home. But his plans have been foiled. On their couch, doing almost what he wanted to do was one and only Hanamaki Takahiro, the moon to his stars and all the other romantic stuff. Sitting under at least three blankets with a hot cup of cocoa sucking on a candy cane, watching crappy Christmas movies.

"Don't you have classes?" Matsukawa asked dropping his bag and coat.

"Cancelled, prof got sick or something," Makki said, candy still in his mouth. "I have crappy movies and cocoa and candy," he advertised wiggling his eyebrows.

"And what would I do without you?" Issei swooned falling on top of his boyfriend who instantly shrieked.

"You're cold and heavy!" Takahiro complained wriggling under the weight but smiled. "Get off and change before you get us both sick."

"For a kiss?" Issei asks batting his eyelid like a princess.

Sighing Hanamaki kissed him before laughing.

"Minty," he Matsukawa commented, doing his best to stay serious.

"You don't say? I have mixed flavour package. Wanna eat them and guess flavours?"

Matsukawa wouldn't be himself if he didn't want in on that plan. Almost. "Add calling Oikawa to tell him how hideous those sweaters from him are and to ask how Iwa is holding and shit talking shit movies and I'm in."

"Wearing those ugly sweaters? I'm game."

"My favourite game."

"I'm swooning."


	7. Chapter 7

Yahaba was on a verge of punching someone, preferably Kyōtani, or just calling off all Christmas decorating in their not big but not small apartment. Just two days in and they argued about fifty times, it wasn't even twentieth, no it was twelfth December.

They argued about everything. If they should even decorate? Shigeru won this one - after a whole day of shouting. Should they spend the whole day alone or meet with friends or family? Kyoutani won, they were spending it together, just the two of them. What about the new year? With friends. Shigeru-2, Kentarō -1. 

Now they were arguing if they should get a live tree of a fake tree. Shigeru was all for a live tree, it would quickly wilt and they could just get rid of it after a week or two. Kentarō was all for a fake.

"If you'll clean up all the damn needles by yourself then fucking get one! I'm not moving a finger to clean the mess it's going to make!" Kyōtani shouted punching the table. It was the fifth time he used this argument with different wording.

"At least we will have good excuse to get rid of the damn thing before New Year's!" Shigeru shouted back pounding back on the table. For about sixth time.

"With a fake tree, we can get a small one and set it up next year!" Kyōtani argued back, with no shouting this time.

Shigeru closed his eyes and breathed in. Then out. He just wanted it to be over. To spend some time with Kyōtani without arguing and shouting. "Fine, we'll get a plastic tree." He was already prepared for mini arguments over decorations

Shigeru-2, Kentarō -2.


	8. Chapter 8

Bokuto might have been a national class athlete but outside the court, he was a below average human. At least that's what Akaashi would tell anyone who asked. Provided Bokuto wouldn't be around to fall into one of his moods upon hearing it.

"Akaashi? You okay?" Bokuto asked as they walked cold, packed streets of Tokyo. Ever since Fukurodani's former captain graduated they had a very little time to spend together. Actually, Christmas break was probably the longest they will be together until Spring break.

"Yes, I was just thinking," Akaashi admitted and lost his footing on ice falling down, hard on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay Akaashe??" Koutaro panicked. It wasn't unusual for Bokuto to overreact.

"Bokuto-san..." Keiji started.

"Yes? What is it should I call..." Bokuto panicked.

"Looks like I've fallen..."

"Akaashe?" Bokuto was freaking out.

"For you... again."

Bokuto fell silent for a moment looking at Akaashi in disbelieve till the other started laughing, loudly. "I was seriously worried here!" He pouted.

"I know, I know, I'm terrible," Keiji apologised, "Let's go, Kuroo won't wait for us for forever."


End file.
